


草莓奶糖

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 伪现背





	草莓奶糖

**Author's Note:**

> 伪现背

李赫宰发送那条ins的时候，他们刚在床上打完一架。

——————————————————————

队友崔始源新拍的月火剧今天首播，为了支持工作，两人早早地洗漱过开了投影躺在床上等着。

当一直想在他们小分队里拥有姓名的投资人崔社长饰演的角色第二次深情亲吻女主角时，李东海终于忍不住拿起手机猛戳崔始源的kkt。

“演技大发呀崔演员！看到你的激情吻戏了噢^^”  
“没发现啊崔始源你真的好会一男的！”  
……  
“还有完没完了这才第一集你们到底要亲几次？我都摸到李赫宰胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩了！”  
“崔始源我友情提示一下哈，李赫宰刚刚喊钟云哥去看你新剧了^^”

“好啦，他们俩的事自己解决就好。”李赫宰见人通风报信得差不多了，便把他手机放在一边，搂过他露在被子外的肩膀，又在人右耳朵尖儿上亲了亲，“我去拿吹风机，不然你该感冒了。”先前他们都洗过了澡，一起选的草莓牛奶味儿沐浴露让两人身上甜的像两颗果味奶糖，李东海压在他身上这儿嗅嗅那儿闻闻，耍着赖的不肯起。

刚刚只是大体擦过的头发把李赫宰胸前蹭的一片潮湿，“罪魁祸首”在他胸口拱得够了终于肯抬起头，他转了转圆溜溜的眼珠，瞪着一双亮晶晶的无辜狗狗眼望着李赫宰，“哥哥，刚刚剧里亲了五次，我们也来亲亲吧。”

李赫宰满眼笑意的撸撸他脑袋上被拱的支棱起来的呆毛，“又要开始胡闹，我先给你吹干再亲好不好？”

李东海有些不满的从他身上翻下去朝右侧躺着，屈起左腿使了点力气蹬在他小腹上。男人最近经常和他一起泡健身房，肌肉线条好看的很。 

不知是无意还是有心，李东海方才抬起腿时脚背微微蹭过他的囊袋和前端，一瞬间的摩擦让他心里也有些痒，而此时没有布料遮挡的两条小白腿又因姿势的缘故大喇喇的敞着，任谁看都是故意在勾人犯罪。

肉在嘴边却不能吃，做君子好难。李赫宰闭上眼深吸一口气，在心里告诉自己和自己的兄弟真的千千万万要冷静，明天可是有演唱会练习的。忍一时俩人都好，鸽一次小命难保。

李东海当然知道他在顾忌什么。他撇撇嘴牵着李赫宰的手摸向自己身后，手指触及之处湿滑一片，被开拓过的小口温软的紧，含了指尖就不肯轻易放开。穴里高热的温度烫的李赫宰头皮发麻，自动吸附住手指的肠壁让他忍不住想要向更深的地方探索，但此刻还是理智占了上风，他强压下想要把人按在床上贯穿的欲望开口，“东海，明天练习强度很大你会吃不消的……”

手指滑出洞口的瞬间，他听到李东海委屈巴巴的轻喘，“刚刚洗澡的时候我已经做好扩张了，只做一次我可以的，你都为演唱会忙一星期了，难道就不想亲亲我吗？”

？？？

话都说到这个份儿上了，这谁还顶得住啊？

李·理智是什么我不知道我就蹭蹭真的不进去·赫宰对上那张嘟的快能挂油瓶的小嘴儿，一把扯过踩自己小腹上的脚踝，又把人往怀里一带就将自己送了进去。

肉刃破开门口的软肉探进温热的内里，深处被裹久了的润滑随着李赫宰的深入淋向他的龟头，湿热的液体接触到顶端时激的他禁不住哆嗦了一下。

两人对彼此的身体不能更熟悉了。李赫宰轻而易举的就找到了那个能让李东海快乐的按钮操弄得他不住呻吟，李东海也收放自如的伴着他在自己身体里进退的动作夹得他咬着牙根低喘。

面对面侧躺着的姿势极大地限制了李赫宰挺弄的深度，但耳旁不住的喘息、落在脖颈的亲吻和刚刚好磨蹭到前列腺的浅浅抽插也足以使李东海舒服到脚趾蜷缩。

他们鼻尖对鼻尖的侧躺着，眼前就是爱人的脸庞，看着对方的脸颊因自己的动作而越加染上情欲的样子是何等刺激的一件事，两人接起吻来都愈发凶狠，皆是一副恨不得把对方拆骨入腹的模样。

然而这个体位虽然能在视觉上带来很大的震撼，却有一个很严重的弊端。

太容易滑出来了。

在李赫宰第三次扶着自己向里挺进时，李东海终于恼了。他一个翻身骑了上去，捏着他的下巴就啃了一口，“李赫宰你行不行啊？”

随之而来的是李赫宰报复一般的连续顶弄，他不顾那人嗯嗯唔唔的求饶，掐着李东海的臀瓣儿把人牢牢的钉在自己胯上，心里气不过又抬手扇了两下，“你润滑挤这么多再用这个姿势勾引我到头来还要赖我不行？”说着又握着身上人的细腰让他在自己身上上下动作，“学会挑战权威了李东海，要不是明天有练习，我今晚非做到你哭着喊停不可。”

尽管李东海沉迷举铁体格倍儿棒，但骑乘是个挺耗费体力的姿势，十分钟都不到他就趴在李赫宰身上任人宰割了。“怎么啦宝贝，我行不行啊？”李赫宰戳戳他泛着潮红的小脸蛋儿，坏心的向上挺了挺腰，引得李东海咬着下唇憋屈的直哼哼。

又是几个调戏的句子从李赫宰嘴边溜出来，终是把人逗弄的怒了，李东海皱着鼻子把满嘴骚话的人从床上拽起来，愤愤的咬着他的嘴巴，“做爱就做爱你哪来那么多废话！”

战场由床中央转移到了床沿，李赫宰坐在床边，双手经过他的两条腿弯在李东海背后十指相扣，性器因为姿势的转变被后穴吃的更深。

巨根在小穴里来回挺动发出令人面红耳赤的咕叽咕叽声，李东海舒服的整个人都软在他身上又叫又喘，硬挺的前端也因身后的刺激而不断吐出清液。

透明的黏液在李赫宰小腹上蹭出一片水迹，眼见着身上这位就要攀上顶峰，李赫宰忍不住放轻了动作开口逗他，“我伺候的到位吧，是不是舒服的要射了？”

马上要松了精关放飞自我的李东海听了这话顿时狠了狠心将射精的欲望暂时压了回去，“…谁说的我才没有，你射了我也不会射的！”

谁料李赫宰听罢猛的站起身，吓得李东海树袋熊一般牢牢地挂在他身上，埋在体内的巨物也因重力作用进的更深。李赫宰最近健身房跑的勤，竟能抱着他上下运动个几十次不带大喘气的。

顶端磨过敏感的前列腺挤开湿软的嫩肉顶向最深处，李东海把下巴磕在他肩膀大口喘息，“哥哥…我啊要…不行呜哈…”

李赫宰看着他憋红的脸深知他极限将至，但都到这种时候了这人竟然也没放下胜负欲还在和他较着劲。李赫宰只觉得他可爱的紧，“想射就射吧宝贝，你最厉害了。”温柔地亲了亲他的耳后，把人放倒在床上后一边快速顶弄一边给他撸着下身。

先前被刻意压下的强烈快意如洪水般铺天盖地的将李东海淹没，他咬着李赫宰的肩膀呜呜的小声叫着打着颤儿的射在那人手里，高潮中的肠道快速收缩也刺激的李赫宰在抽插了几十下后将自己的浊液洒在了他的小腹。

简单的清理过后，两人又恢复了先前的腻歪姿势。李东海小孩子似的趴在他身上，一边念叨着他们发行新专辑的日期一边用手指在他胸口划拉着，“我最喜欢这个日子，因为里面有我也有你。”

他总是感性的，而李赫宰时常在这种时候逗弄他。正以为李赫宰会像以往一样拍着他后脑勺骂他小笨蛋呢，李东海反击的话都在心里酝酿好了，他咬牙切齿的一抬头——

李赫宰正望着他，一双笑眼里盈满爱意。

“我也喜欢这一天，但我更喜欢你，最喜欢你。”

——————————————————————

“干嘛突然这么正经啊你，看起来好傻。”  
“我不管反正你也最爱我了，你要是否认我立马和你解绑把你打包扔出迪恩亿。”  
“幼稚死了李赫宰！唔你放开我！胡茬都冒出来了太扎了你别亲我！！！！”  
“东嘿，宝贝…”  
“……好嘛，我也最爱你，你知道的。”  
“宝贝你最好啦muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuua！”  
“你起开赶紧发ins和马始源营业了！”

——————————————————————

忙了一晚上走到家门口才掏出手机的崔始源：？？李赫宰我fhdumsozncworydgjdqoemzrp！！云云开门啊不是这样的你听我说T_T


End file.
